


How I Became Ruler of the World

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, F/M, Hurt Chris, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Unchanged Future (Charmed 1998), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: A dark AU on the timeline where Wyatt turns evil.The evil Wyatt explains how he became ruler of the world. After his mother died his father went insane with grief and Chris took the full force of that violent madness.Written in 2008 and moved here
Relationships: Bianca/Chris Halliwell, Chris Halliwell & Wyatt Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt
Kudos: 211





	How I Became Ruler of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This story was loosely based on a dark AU songvid I created in 2008. The song is "Hell Is For Children" by Pat Benatar. The video is uploaded to Youtube. My Youtube ID is nadjalee2000 if you want to check it out.
> 
> Not changed from the 2008 version. Just reposted

**How I Became Ruler of the World**

I'm gonna tell you a story. It's the story about how I, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, the most powerful witch who ever lived; became ruler of the world.

I was born into a powerful line of female witches; the first son ever born to this line. My mother was one of the Charmed Ones, my father a Whitelighter. I had immense powers from birth. My mother would later tell me that I was kidnapped by an evil Elder when I was around two years old and when my parents got me back I had changed. It was first when I watched her die she finally admitted that it was then I had 'turned evil' as my grandfather would have said. Up until then she had kept believing, as did most of my family, that I could be saved – not that I'm in need of any saving mind you, but they seemed to think so.

My parents had a second child, a son they called Chris, born not long after my rescue from the evil Elder. From birth I tormented him and used my powers against him in any way I could. Why you ask? I saw him as a threat to everything I considered mine. Yet I grew to respect him because even after everything he went through he still managed to survive.

See, all attention was always on me. My aunts and parents always tried to turn me good…or rather how they defined goodness. Never worked of course, but it left my brother alone. Luckily for him my grandfather was wiser than the lot of them and had quickly seen the danger I was to Chris and others. So Chris and our grandfather spent a lot of time together and grew close. I never really cared either way. Our grandfather was mortal and therefore useless and unimportant to me.

As I grew older I knew if anyone could challenge me it was my magical family. Most of the Elders had been killed by the Titans when I was just a baby but there was still many good magic users left who could pose a threat against me if I could not convince them to join me. They would become a challenge to my plans for ruling the world.

Why I would want to rule the world? Why not? It's all about power and whoever has the most power wins. I always knew I wanted that someone to be me. The Power of Three had broken when I was just a child when the Titans had killed my aunt Paige. My aunt Phoebe was killed some time later. Could I have saved her? Naturally but why should I? She would have been a challenge to my rightful place as leader. I was 16, I think, when I arranged my mother's murder. I was too weak then to do it myself but I watched as it happened. So did Chris. Almost got himself killed trying to save her, the idiot. My brother was 14 at the time. I debated if I should kill him right then and there but decided to let him live… for now.

My father went insane after his wife died; that's the only way to describe it. The grief drove him mad and his useless quest to save my soul intensified – much to my amusement because as long as he wanted to save me he didn't oppose me. I guess he blamed Chris for his wife's death and probably in general just needed an outlet for his sorrow and pain. Chris was the easiest and nearest candidate for being such an outlet.

Leo felt it when his wife died; like a stab through the heart he would often say. When he reached her he had found Chris cradling her still body and since he had never really known his second son I guess it was easier for him to think Chris the killer than me, the son he had spent so much time and effort with and on in hopes I would turn good. In any case since then he would use any excuse to smack Chris around. Chris could have defended himself but I guess he was too weak, loved our father too much, to do anything. Why I will never know. Leo never indicated he loved him. He never did anything for him. Yet there my brother was, even as a grown man at 20, he would let his father beat him to the ground and humiliate and belittle him with words. And I don't mean just a little…no, it was trips to the hospital or if he were lucky Leo would heal him himself…only to undo his handiwork a few days later.

Not that I minded…there is something very fascinating about blood and pain, the screams of agony as someone bends to your will…Sorry, got distracted. But anyway, if all my dear baby brother did was being used as a punching bag then what would I care? But after our grandfather passed away – when he was around 18 I think - he also had this crazy idea that he should try and save the world from my evil rule. Evil? Ha! I saved them all from themselves. I gave them what they wanted; a strong leader. Simple logic; simply the rules of the game. The strongest always wins and none are stronger than me! Still, Chris dared to challenge me! He became the leader of the Resistance against me and gave me quite a run for my money. That of course I couldn't tolerate for long. He was quite good though in hiding his alliance with the Resistance. It took me a long time to figure out that the tough military commander of the Resistance was my own brother.

Why didn't I kill him you might ask? Well, good thing you didn't ask me that for if you had done so, I would have had you killed…torturously slow and in as much pain as possible. No one questions me; no one! But where were we? Oh, yes. Why didn't I kill my own brother? Good question. Having already directly or indirectly killed most of my magical family then why not him?

First of all because I knew he would never want to take power from me. Secondly then he had his uses. Though each passing year had jaded him I knew despite everything I put him through he was still too weak to be able to harm me. Maybe, deep down…he remained a weakness, an emotional tie I should perhaps had severed. Yet, it served me well that I didn't. See, while my brother's secret alliance with Bianca, one of my top generals, had given him strength it had not destroyed the twisted love he still held for our father. When much later I discovered the alliance it was too late to turn Bianca back to me.

When I asked her how Chris had managed to turn her to his cause she had simply said, ' _with the power of his conviction and the strength of his love_ '.

Whatever **that** means. Yet despite the strength his affair with Bianca gave him our father remained his weakness. One day the twisted dance of violence, forgiveness, regret and love the two of them had been doing since our mother's murder became too much for him. I knew this was my chance. I healed the wounds our father had inflicted on him and turned him to my side. And believe me; he was brilliant. Had he stayed loyal to me we would have become invincible!

I killed our father for him, thinking it would bring us closer. For a while it did. He was ruthless, merciless…perfect. Yet unable to love anymore. I think the memory of our mother and Bianca herself turned him far enough to the light that he could love again. I felt the change in him; saw the light reappear in his eyes and heart. I fought his departure from my army with everything I had. I ordered him tortured; pain, pure agony, always used to work well for me in the past. He surprised me with his strength when he withstood everything that was thrown at him. For almost three weeks he held out. He would have broken in the end – everyone does – but I never got to see that; Bianca had escaped from me and had joined forces with the Resistance to have him rescued. I sent probes after them but it was too late.

After a while I realised that had he stayed he would have grown so powerful he would have been able to challenge me. Could he love he would also hesitate to kill me for after all; I am his brother. So in the end he and I made a deal. I would leave him the European and African Continents to control as he pleased. He could rule there with Bianca, with force or compassion, I didn't really care. But he was never to challenge my territories or my power and he was to leave America forever. He agreed and Bianca and him have lived over there ever since.

How do they rule you might ask? Very differently from me…. obviously. Still…their rule is strong enough to prevent me from trying to conquer them yet compassionate enough for the mortals and good magic users to love them. They were crowned King and Queen of the United Free Territories (as the area they control has been named) by popular vote a few years ago. Their oldest child, a son named Matthew, has all the power of his parents and much more. He has enough power that he could one day potentially challenge even me. Yet that's something I'll worry about later.

Do I ever see Chris and Bianca? Well, they have travelled here a few times; apparently so Chris could visit the graves of our grandfather and mother. Wisely they always travel unannounced, with bodyguards and without their children so their line is secure. I do hear from them at times but always through technical or magical means; never face to face. If I was able to love…. I guess I would say I loved my brother. In my own way I still do but should he ever challenge me I would still kill him. He knows this as well; Chris knows all too well the power and intensity of my hate and rage. I guess in some ways the twisted love Chris found with his father he has kept with me – an unhealthy alliance we both know should end yet neither of us are quite able to break it. Not yet anyway.

And that's the story about how I became the ruler of these lands. I will take a few questions now – though voice them carefully or those words will be your last. No questions? Well, then let us move on to the main attraction…the beheadings of some key rebel leaders! Snacks and wine anyone to go along with today's entertainment?

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it then kudos or feedback is loved


End file.
